The instant invention relates generally to decks and more specifically it relates to a segmented deck.
Numerous decks fabricated out of wood have been provided in prior art that are adapted to adjoin to the exterior of houses and over a long period of time the decks can rot and splinter. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be a suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.